The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Zoysia japonica L.×Zoysia tenuifolia L.
‘BK-9’ (also referred to herein as Geo) is the result of a selection done on a Zoysia production field by a sod producer named Craft Farms. The selection was made in 2006. The parent grasses are unknown and therefore are not named. The field which originated ‘BK-9’ was established from progeny selections made in the late 80's. The progenies were derived from crosses made between Zoysia japonica L. and Zoysia tenuifolia L. Parents for these crosses were selected from sources that had had good cold hardiness, shade tolerance and overall quality. Plants (progenies) originated from these crosses were selected based on desirable characteristics such as open habit of growth, fine texture and speed of growth. These plants (F2) were re-evaluated and the plants with the best cold hardiness and overall quality were selected and planted on a new field in Southern Alabama. This second field of selections was called ‘BK-7’. In the summer of 2006 a new selection was made on the ‘BK-7’ field based on superior cold hardiness, early spring green up, intense green color, fine texture, high shade tolerance and rapid re-growth after harvesting. This new selection was called ‘BK-9’. After being selected, ‘BK-9’ has been vegetatively propagated in Alabama near Foley. Being a fast lateral growing Zoysia grass with fine texture is one of the reasons that makes ‘BK-9’ a unique and different type of Zoysia; other characteristics that makes ‘BK-9’ unique are excellent cold hardiness, excellent shade tolerance and improved grass quality. It is anticipated that the plant of this invention will be marketed under the synonym Geo as a trade name. ‘BK-9’ is so identified in pictures and morphological and agronomic charts of this disclosure.